farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Armstrong
American |birth = 1983, Hope County, Montana, United States |status = Alive |ages = 35 (Far Cry 5) 52 (Far Cry New Dawn) |aliases = *Grace |affiliations = *The Resistance *The Junior Deputy (Gun for Hire) |relationships = *Unnamed Father ✝ |appearances = *Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = Grace Under Fire |last_appearance = Where It All Began |role = *NPC *Ally *Gun for Hire |gender = Female |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Dark Brown |archetype = Sniper |weapons = AR-CL |ability1 = Boom Boom *Her sniper shots will scare enemies. |ability2 = Friendly Sight *Her laser sight is easier to distinguish. |actor = Murry PeetersUndated, IMDB - Murry Peeters. Retrieved 2018 May 5. }} Overview Grace Armstrong is a Guns for Hire character in Far Cry 5. Her weapon of choice is an AR-CL rifle with a collapsible buttstock, long-range scope, M-LOK handguard, Magpul PMags, and a compensator, which she uses to snipe targets from mid to long range. To help distinguish her laser aim from enemy sniper fire, her beam is green. She always kills human enemies in one shot, but her firing rate is pretty slow. In addition, her rifle is not silenced, meaning that after the first shot, enemies will know where she is. To compensate, her Fear ability may sometimes send enemies fleeing away from herself, running aimlessly for a few seconds. Background According to notes, Grace is the daughter of a war veteran and sharpshooter who made her want to become a soldier after hearing several war stories about her father's service. She became a soldier in the Afghanistan war and served as a sharpshooter there. She also won an olympic medal. Personality Grace is normally reserved, but reliable in a pinch. Unlike Boomer or Nick, she prefers to keep her distance in a fight, providing sniper support from elevated positions. Nevertheless, she is a staunch ally of the Junior Deputy, and will assist them in the fight against Eden's Gate without hesitation. She is also a former U.S. Army sniper, according to her profile trailer on the official'' Far Cry 5'' website. ''Far Cry 5 Grace Under Fire Where It All Began Far Cry New Dawn Grace survives the nuclear holocaust and continues living in Hope County. She was blinded by the nuclear fire in the year 2018. Gallery Grace Armstrong.jpg|Grace taking aim from a vantage point Grace.png|Ditto, Guns for Hire promotional art GraceRoster.png|Grace in Roster menu in ''Far Cry 5 Fc5 specialoutfit female grace.jpg|The Special Outfit of Grace as it appears for female players. Grace-armstrong.jpg|Artwork of Grace FC5 Conceptart Grace Armstrong 170612 215pmPT 1497256484.jpg|Larger version of Grace's Guns for Hire artwork Grace Reference Guide001.png|Grace Armstrong Reference Guide Grace Reference Guide003.png Grace Reference Guide004.png Grace Reference Guide005.png Grace Reference Guide006.png Grace Reference Guide002.png FC5 Guns for Hire004.png|Grace in Challenges Gun for Hire Total kill Far Cry 5 Live Event Sharp Shooter (1).jpg|Grace, in the Sharp Shooter comic. Far Cry 5 Live Event Sharp Shooter (3).jpg|Ditto Friend Fire (4).jpg|Boomer, with Nick Rye and Grace Armstrong in the Friendly Fire comic. Friend Fire (3).jpg|Ditto DZiuAf0XcAEwyO4.jpg|Grace in another Far Cry 5 key art Fc5 weapon arc skin grace.jpg|"Gold Medalist", an AR-C skin based on Grace's rifle that can be obtained by completing the Vespiary Prepper Stash Trivia *According to an interaction between Grace and Hurk, Grace has won an Olympic medal. (“''Hey, Miss Armstrong, is it true that you won an Olympic medal?” “Yeah, why?”'') When visiting Fall's end, Grace will comment on this further, that she won a Bronze Medal in the Olympics. However, a newspaper found in the Spread Eagle says that she won a Silver Medal. This is most likely a developer oversight. *According to Sharky, Hurk has a crush on Grace. * In school Sharky barfed on Grace. This can be found out in their chats when they are hired together. *When at Rae-Rae’s Pumpkin Farm, Grace will comment that she used to practice shooting there when she was training for the Summer Games. *Grace states she lost her best friend during basic training. *Arriving at MCA Mobile Lab, Grace will remark on Dr. Perkins saying, “''I’ve heard of this girl. Real brave of her staying out here on her own.” *Like the other Guns for Hire, when not on duty, she can be found at the 8-Bit Pizza Bar in the Henbane River region. *After Update 1.05, Grace along with Mary May Fairgrave, is available as Special Outfits for the deputy. *According to a note from Grace's late father that can be found in the Foxhole Prepper Stash, it is heavily implied that he took his own life, presumably from the trauma of his experiences in the War on Terror ("''We've turned Afghanistan into a place people can't come back from" and "Guess I'm not as brave a soldier as I thought"). *When arriving at Parker Laboratories, Grace may comment, “This place always gives me the creeps. I’ve seen weird things happen here.” *Grace Seems to be somewhat religious evidenced by statements she makes saying that her skill in marksmanship was a gift by god. *Grace had a pet dog growing up, she comments about this dog with Boomer *One of Grace's quotes, "If I die in my sleep, pray the Lord my soul to keep.", is a classic children's prayer from the 18th century. References de:Grace Armstrong